


Привычки

by NewBadGirl



Series: Нормальная жизнь [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Dark, Depression, Drug Addiction, Emotional Manipulation, Multi, Multiple Partners, Song Lyrics, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBadGirl/pseuds/NewBadGirl
Summary: Продолжаю разыгрывать этот спектакль, в котором веселью нет конца. Не могу снова идти домой один, нужен кто-то, кто притупит мою боль.





	Привычки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Habits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778904) by [Dangit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangit/pseuds/Dangit). 



> В рассказе присутствуют наркотики. Главный персонаж их употребляет и распространяет, а еще страдает от тяжелой депрессии.
> 
> Работу вычитала Victoria_Logan. Вика, ты мой герой! Спасибо тебе огромное за все :3

 

* * *

**Я поужинал в ванной,**   
**Затем отправился в секс-клуб.**   
**Наблюдая, как совокупляются какие-то фрики,**   
**Меня это не раздражает,**   
**Но, если уж на то пошло, мне неуютно.**   
**Да, я уже бывал здесь и видел это много раз.**

* * *

 

Когда Зоро проснулся, лучи солнца пробивались в окно, ярко освещая однокомнатную квартиру. Свет накрыл собой всю кровать, исключая возможность поспать еще чуть-чуть. Громко простонав, Зоро повернулся на спину и кинул взгляд на телефон-раскладушку. Было около пяти вечера.

Черт, скоро на работу.

Зоро безропотно выбрался из постели и в несколько шагов дошел до ванной. Не особо беспокоясь из-за открытой двери, стянул штаны, справил нужду и вымыл руки. А после пошел на кухню, широко зевая. Впрочем, и тут далеко идти не пришлось.

Квартира в целом была не больше пятидесяти квадратных метров, так что спальня Зоро служила и кухней, и гостиной, и столовой, и всем чем только нужно.

Хотя нужно ему было не так уж и много.

Открыв холодильник, Зоро горестно простонал, когда увидел внутри голяк. Порывшись на полках, он наткнулся на две оставшиеся кружки с лапшой быстрого приготовления и пакет с заплесневелым хлебом. Надо сходить в магазин за едой, но сейчас не было времени. Поэтому Зоро приготовил себе лапшу и съел ее пальцами — одноразовые вилки тоже закончились. В продовольственный он всегда успеет зайти по пути с работы.

Кстати о ней, пора бы уже выходить.

Поразмыслив несколько минут, Зоро все же решил не принимать душ, потому что мылся пару дней назад. У него где-то завалялся наполовину использованный дезодорант, да и вещи не воняли. Пробормотав под нос «да ну его нахуй», Зоро натянул джинсы, в которых ходил прошлой ночью, и толстовку поверх белой футболки.

Он достал Шисуй из-под одноместной кровати, убедился, что Китецу и Вадо лежали в чехлах в целости и сохранности, и лишь после этого покинул квартиру.

Пока Зоро пытался добраться до места работы, клуба под названием Дресс Роза, день подходил к концу. К тому моменту, когда окрестность стала смутно знакомой, на улице стемнело и похолодало, а до самого клуба оставалось всего несколько минут ходьбы. Зайдя с тыльной стороны здания, Зоро проскользнул через черный ход, не в настроении препираться с придурком-вышибалой, который при каждой возможности его доставал: этот урод прекрасно знал, что Ророноа работал на Доффи, но каждый раз упорно требовал показывать удостоверение и звонил, чтобы подтвердить его личность. Полнейшая трата времени. И однажды Зоро выбьет из него все дерьмо.

Царящая в клубе атмосфера никак не способствовала поднятию настроения. Было темно, мигали стробоскопы, воняло потом, мочой, сексом и отчаянием. Как всегда: много народа, и половина из них были обдолбаны по самое не хочу.

А это, если подумать, потрясающая идея.

К счастью, Детка нашлась в баре, и эта сука всегда была рада расстаться с небольшим количеством своего добра за «спасибо». Зоро, в принципе, ничего не нужно делать, просто спросить. Он не мог понять, почему Доффи до сих пор ее не уволил — она, конечно, покорная, но не более.

— Привет, Детка, — поздоровался Зоро, лениво улыбнувшись, чтобы настроить ее на правильную волну. Когда Детка обернулась, Зоро понял, что зря старался: по взгляду было понятно — она уже накачалась.

— Зоро! Привет! — громко сказала Детка, опершись на барную стойку, предоставляя Зоро отличный обзор на ее грудь. — Пика тебя искал. У Доффи для тебя на сегодня есть важная работа.

— Хорошо, понял. У тебя есть немного шоколада? — спросил Зоро, игнорируя слова Детки. Он не мог справиться с самовлюбленным боссом без небольшой затяжки. — Мне нужно.

А вот и волшебные слова. У каждой женщины имелся переключатель, который работал от трех коротких слов: у Нами это «я при деньгах», у его бывшей, Майи, «я тебя люблю», а у Детки это «ты мне нужна».

— Ты же знаешь, что я никому не должна их раздавать, — сказала Детка, тем не менее, уже держа в пальцах невзрачную сигарету. — Они дорогие.

— Я расплачусь с Доффи позже, — заверил Зоро, выудив из тонких пальцев сигарету. Хоть и знал: не расплатится. Потому что не зарабатывал столько денег, чтобы позволить себе чистый опиум. Но Детка бы ни за что на него не донесла. Она ведет себя с ним очень мило. — Спасибо, Детка.

— Всегда пожалуйста! — крикнула она ему в спину. — Если буду нужна, то я здесь!

На пути к Доффи Зоро завернул в туалет, чтобы спокойно покурить. Два долбоеба, которые забились в одну из кабинок, целуясь в засос, испортили момент, но как только наркотик начал действовать, Зоро перестало волновать что-либо и кто-либо, включая трахающихся в соседней кабинке идиотов, вероятнее всего, уже подхвативших ВПЧ*.

У пташки сердце шоумена — это было первым, что Зоро узнал о своем боссе. Доффи нравилось сценическое искусство, символизм и тому подобное дерьмо. И поскольку он искренне считал себя рожденным королем — лучше всех остальных, — не было ничего удивительного в том, что его офис находился на втором этаже клуба, откуда можно было наблюдать за всей территорией, как королю, следившему за своим королевством.

Доффи был одет в свою неизменную уродливую шубу с ярко-розовым оперением. Диаманте, который сидел рядом, выглядел не лучше в ярко-красных кожаных облегающих брюках.

— Вы только посмотрите, кто здесь объявился, — насмешливо произнес он. — Я уже собирался кого-нибудь за тобой послать.

— Отвлекся немного, — пожал плечами Зоро и сел в одно из удобных кресел перед столом Доффи, ухмыльнувшись нахмурившему брови Диаманте. Доффи никак не отреагировал. Его вообще мало заботили их отношения, тем более, что он знал, как можно приструнить Зоро. — Детка сказала, у тебя есть для меня работа?

— Верно, — ответил Доффи. Его голос раздражал Зоро до зубного скрежета в основном потому, что звучал так, будто Доффи над ним насмехается. Только вот сейчас Зоро был достаточно расслаблен и не обращал на это внимания. Черт возьми, опиум — тема! — У меня есть довольно… важный клиент, который оказался не в состоянии выплатить долг. Ты не мог бы у него спросить в чем проблема?

— Конечно. Где его найти?

— Я слышал, он частый гость у Мадам Шарли, — прыснул Диаманте. — А он тот еще извращенец, этот сенатор Бастилия.

Зоро удивленно приподнял брови. Сенатор? Ауч, эта работа и правда важная. Доффи никому не позволит увести у него из-под носа хорошие деньги, но он и не идиот, чтобы играть с будущим политиков. Даже Зоро понимал, что этот человек — ходячий фонтан с золотом, который в случае смерти станет лишь горсткой гниющих костей. А мертвецы золотом не платили.

— Не уходи, пока не получишь по крайней мере пять кусков, — добавил Доффи, а затем машинально. — И без следов.

— Понял.

Зоро не удивился, что какой-то уважаемый политик оказался должен Доффи больше пяти тысяч, и он не был настолько тупоголовым, чтобы избить парня для глаз окружающих.

Скрыть тот факт, что у тебя сломано ребро очень просто: он знал по собственному опыту.

 

 

 

* * *

**Я прихожу домой, хочу заморить червячка,**  
**Объедаюсь кексиками —**  
**Мне становится плохо**  
**И я иду спать.**  
**Я пропил все свои деньги,**  
**И из-за этого мне как-то одиноко.**

* * *

 

Мадам Шарли являлась гордой владелицей бара «Русалка». На первый взгляд ее «русалки» предоставляли только компанию или общение тысяче мужчин, которые приходили в ее скромное заведение каждую ночь. Но Зоро знал: с нужным количеством деньжат эти русалки быстро доказывали, что у них нет рыбьего хвоста, и они могут запросто раздвинуть ноги. Зоро не святой, он посещал это место в моменты слабости, у него даже была любимица, но он не считал себя завсегдатаем.

Он не был тем, кто платил за секс. Каждый раз, когда ему нужно было рядом с собой теплое тело, Детка более чем подходила на эту кандидатуру. Или Моне. И даже один раз, когда он был не совсем вменяем, Деллинджер.

И все же стало немного подозрительно, когда Кейми окликнула его по имени.

— Зоро! Давно не виделись, — поприветствовала она, послав в его сторону умопомрачительную улыбку. Она оказалась на улице, едва ей стукнуло восемнадцать. Шарли, по крайней мере, имела совесть не продавать несовершеннолетних девушек, позволяя им работать в баре или на кухне. Но как только им исполнялось двадцать, и они становились достаточно красивыми, их знакомили с подсобными комнатами.

В Кейми все еще присутствовала свежесть. Ее миловидное подростковое лицо привлекало немало извращенцев.

— Чем я могу тебе помочь? — вызывающе спросила она.

Вот уж чего Ророноа не делал, так это не трахал детей.

— Я ищу парня.

— Эм… Мы не предоставляем таких услуг. Но Ива вон…

— Ты не поняла, — рявкнул Зоро, закатив глаза. — Клиента вашего ищу. Бастилия.

— Слушай, ты же знаешь, что я не могу выдавать тебе клиентов, — напомнила Кейми. — Я не та девушка, что на коленях будет ползать перед симпатичным парнем, сам в курсе.

— Да? Кое-кто сказал мне, что Бен в твоем вкусе, — сказал Зоро, вытащив из кармана купюру.

Вмиг глаза Кейми заблестели, и она улыбнулась.

— Это правда, но… я предпочитаю близнецов.

— Ты чертова паршивка, — прорычал Ророноа, но все-таки положил перед ней две купюры по сотне долларов.

— Благодарю, — чопорно произнесла Кейми. — А теперь следуй за мной.

Зоро хорошо ориентировался в помещении, когда ничего не плыло перед глазами, поэтому он не удивился, когда Кейми провела его за стойку и далее — в секретное помещение, в котором находились небольшие, но красиво обставленные комнаты. Они были звукоизолированы, но Зоро все равно слышал размеренные и влажные звуки секса.

— Шестая комната, его обслуживает Меро, — сказала она. — Он один из более… жестоких клиентов, поэтому комната просматривается.

— Мне плевать, кончит он или нет, мне нужно с ним поговорить, — прорычал Ророноа.

— Тебе, может, и наплевать, но Меро не заплатят до тех пор, пока парень не кончит хотя бы раз, — огрызнулась Кейми. — Ты действительно хочешь ее так наебать? Нам вообще-то тоже есть хочется!

— Ладно, ладно, — отрезал Зоро. — Где эта чертова смотровая?

Наблюдение за тем, как два незнакомца занимаются сексом, не входило в планы Зоро на сегодняшний вечер. На самом деле он был не против, хотя это зрелище совсем не возбуждало. Теперь он понял, что имел в виду Диаманте, когда сказал о странных пристрастиях сенатора, потому что тот, похоже, получал удовольствие от игры в изнасилование. Этот ублюдок, помимо всего прочего, даже маску надел. Было видно, что Меро не наслаждалась происходящим — она проститутка и не обязана получать от этого удовольствие, — поэтому, после того, как мужик кончил, Зоро решил, что с него хватит. Кейми же сказала, что тот должен кончить хотя бы раз.

Зоро особо не хотел драться с кем-то, у кого член наружу — он, может, и бисексуал, но с определенным вкусом, и этот мужик в него не вписывался, — поэтому подождал, пока тот натянул штаны на бедра. После этого они были на равных.

К счастью, сенатор не захотел так просто расстаться с деньгами, поэтому у Зоро появился повод его немного потрепать. Отдать свои кровные тот согласился после сломанного ребра, выбитой коленной чашечки и нескольких пощечин. Ебаный слюнтяй.

— Мне нужны только пять тысяч, — сказал Зоро испуганной девушке после того, как закончил избивать сенатора. — Если он не досчитается еще нескольких купюр, тебя я ему не сдам.

Она явно поняла намек, потому что как только Зоро вышел за порог, та подбежала к лежащему на полу телу и выхватила кошелек.

Доффи его за это не похвалил, тем не менее до конца ночи дал Зоро отгул, что, несомненно, было плюсом.

Зоро зашел в магазин и потратил все с трудом заработанные деньги на выпивку, твинки, бич-лапшу, чипсы и другую фигню. Кассир смотрел на него с явным осуждением, но Зоро было плевать с высокой колокольни.

Вернувшись домой, он выпил шесть банок пива и — так как в желудке переваривалась бич-лапша — выблевал все в ванну. После чего включил душ, чтобы смыть всю рвоту, и заснул на полу в ванной.

Так закончился еще один день из жизни Ророноа Зоро.

 

 

 

* * *

**Ты ушел и я должен оставаться**  
**Под кайфом, все время,**  
**Чтобы перестать думать о тебе.**  
**У-у, у-у...**  
**Все время под кайфом,**  
**Чтобы перестать думать о тебе.**  
**У-у, у-у...**  
**Мои дни проходят как в тумане,**  
**Пытаясь забыть тебя, малыш,**  
**Я иду на попятную.**  
**Мне придётся всю жизнь оставаться под кайфом,**  
**Чтобы забыть, что я скучаю по тебе.**  
**У-у, у-у...**

* * *

 

Знакомство Ророноа с Доффи произошло с легкой подачи Крокодайла спустя всего несколько недель после свадьбы Санджи. Зоро знал, что тогда немного слетел с катушек — будто сейчас что-то изменилось, — но тогда его было не узнать без бутылки пива в одной руке и косяком — в другой. Он брался за любую работу, которую давал ему Крокодайл взамен на что-нибудь — что угодно, — что заставило бы его забыться.

Доффи заметил его в переулке рядом с клубом Крокодайла, когда какой-то парнишка, едва достигший совершеннолетия, ему отсасывал. Этот подросток должен был Дазу крупную сумму, а Зоро не особо хотел избивать пацана, поэтому, когда он предложил оплатить таким способом, Зоро согласился. У него было достаточно денег, чтобы заплатить дилеру, а рукой он уже не справлялся.

По какой-то причине Доффи решил, что это уморительно, и спросил Крокодайла о нем. Как только он узнал, что Зоро ничего не волновало до тех пор, пока у него была дурь, Доффи незамедлительно предложил ему работу.

Сначала Зоро сказал ему уебывать, но потом согласился, как только Доффи упомянул, что, приняв предложение, ему придется покинуть штат. Санджи ведь сказал, что больше никогда не хотел его видеть, а времени до возвращения из медового месяца становилось все меньше. Даже если бы Зоро старался его избегать, все равно существовала вероятность, что так или иначе они друг с другом столкнутся.

Вот так Зоро переехал в другой штат.

Впрочем, дела с Доффи шли совершенно на другом уровне. Крокодайл, в большинстве случаев, имел дело с метом, травой и кокаином, при этом контролировал небольшую территорию. Доффи, с другой стороны… этот человек не знал границ. У него на руках были всевозможные наркотики, даже имелась собственная лаборатория, чтобы изобретать новое дерьмо, и не только. Зоро лишь однажды встретился с Цезарем, но уже тогда понял, что этот ученый был одним из самых ценных собственностей Доффи.

Все же, несмотря ни на что, это была жизнь, которую Зоро понимал. Он создал собственную небольшую рутину, которая состояла по большей части из сна, употребления дури, убивания своей печени алкоголем и ежедневной ебли с разными людьми, только чтобы что-нибудь почувствовать.

Секс, наркотики, деньги и алкоголь были всем, что имело значение в жизни, и Зоро прекрасно в нее вписывался.

Больше всего ему нравилась работа коллектора, где ему просто надо было убедиться, что должники понимали: либо придется выплатить долг Доффи, либо из них сделают отбивную. Хотя иногда ему нужно было приводить новых клиентов. Большинство людей подсаживались на наркотики потому что этого хотели. Они приходили в места, похожие на клуб Доффи, потому что хотели купить наркотики, хотели почувствовать — какого это. Поэтому для Зоро не так уж сложно было предложить маленькую белую таблетку, которая обещала стереть с их лиц хмурые выражения и расслабить тела для вечеринки.

Некоторые детки приходили в поисках кое-чего другого, а Доффи не платил Зоро достаточно хорошо, чтобы тот ответил отказом, когда парень или девушка искали кого-нибудь, чтобы их выебали в обмен на несколько сотен. Был один парень, который хотел, чтобы Зоро плакал и стонал как сука. Зоро быстро показал ему, кто из них двоих на самом деле был боссом, и все равно забрал его деньги.

Как бы там ни было, Детка оставалась его любимой партнершей. Девочка была не только красивой, но и не строила воздушных замков. Она просыпалась до того, как это сделает Зоро, и убиралась с глаз долой еще до рассвета. Она не ждала, что он оставит ее до утра. Детка соглашалась переспать с ним в любое время и в любом месте. Но самым классным в ней было то, что она не разговаривала.

Детка не пыталась понять Зоро, не «исправляла» его и не старалась быть для него «единственной». Она не была похожа на Виолу, которая чуть не заговорила о свадьбе только потому, что Зоро трахнул ее в переулке за баром. Детка понимала, что все, чего хотел Зоро — это погрузиться в нее по самые яйца и забыть свое имя.

Она также никогда не спрашивала о том, кто такой Санджи, и почему Зоро однажды простонал его имя во время секса. В этом плане она просто идеальна.

Но самым лучшим в Детке было то, что она она знала, когда нужно быстро сваливать. Мастерство, которое Зоро очень ценил, и которого ему не хватило, когда поздним утром воскресенья он открыл дверь и глаза в глаза столкнулся с прошлым.

Улыбка Робин была на редкость фальшивой, но Зоро знал подругу достаточно хорошо и понимал, что иногда ее настоящие эмоции прослеживались во взгляде. Сейчас Робин смотрела ему за плечо, где Детка застыла, так и не натянув до конца джинсы.

— Робин, — шокировано выдохнул он. Когда Зоро в срочном порядке уехал из Атланты, не сказав никому о своих планах, он также поменял номер телефона. Но он понимал: если бы кто-нибудь его и нашел, то только Робин.

— Привет, Зоро, — поприветствовала она его уже привычно невыносимо холодно. Робин была из тех людей, которых очень трудно хоть чем-нибудь задеть. Иногда Зоро ненавидел ее так сильно, что каждый раз было больно вспоминать: она была одним из его самых близких друзей. Естественно, помимо Луффи и Санджи. — Я чему-то помешала?

— О, не беспокойтесь обо мне. Я как раз собиралась уходить, — быстро произнесла Детка. До конца натянув и застегнув джинсы, она схватила сумочку с кровати. Детка улыбнулась Робин и на прощание помахала рукой Зоро, больше ничего не сказав.

На мгновение Зоро задумался, кто же ее так хорошо подготовил. Иногда ему казалось, что у нее что-то было с Гладиусом, но этот парень был таким скромнягой, каких Зоро еще никогда не видел.

— Я могу войти?

Зоро вздрогнул, уставившись на Робин широко раскрытыми глазами. Ее вопрос вернул его в настоящее, и он поколебался, прежде чем мотнуть головой.

— Как ты меня нашла?

— Это было не так уж и трудно, — пожала плечами Робин, сохраняя невозмутимость даже от его грубости. — Ты забыл, на кого я работаю?

Зоро поморщился.

— А, так вот в чем дело.

— Да, хотя я солгу, если скажу, что другие о тебе не беспокоятся. Просто я подумала, что ты сам с ними свяжешься, если захочешь, — произнесла Робин. — Я не знаю, почему ты уехал, но я уважаю твое решение.

— Ага, спасибо, — пренебрежительно буркнул Зоро. — А теперь серьезно, какова настоящая причина твоего визита?

Робин напряженно смотрела на него какое-то время, но потом вздохнула и вытащила из сумки обычную манильскую папку.

— Я задержала Крокодайла три недели назад. Его управление было полностью ликвидировано, а все активы конфискованы. Я так понимаю, Дофламинго был его постоянным партнером.

— Я не понимаю, о чем ты…

— Это был не вопрос. Я знаю все, что нужно об этом человеке, — перебила его Робин. — Его покойный брат был моим агентом, легендой УБН*. Я знаю о лабораториях, распределениях, похищениях, проведении аукционов сексуальных рабов для Шарли. У меня просто нет доказательств. Пока что.

Зоро мгновенно насторожился. Он не знал об аукционах, но у Доффи и Шарли был совместный бизнес. Он задумывался о том, где Шарли брала своих девочек, но этот вопрос никогда не волновал его настолько сильно, чтобы спросить об этом.

В последнее время его вообще мало что волновало.

— Все еще не догоняю, зачем ты сюда пришла, — широко зевнул Зоро.

Робин нахмурилась — первая искренняя эмоция, которую Зоро увидел с тех пор, как она пришла, — и впечатала папку ему в грудь.

— Здесь список всех моих агентов под прикрытием. Держись от них подальше. Больше я никак не могу тебя защитить.

И больше не сказав ни слова, она ушла, оставив Зоро еще в большем смятении, чем он был за всю свою жизнь.

 

 

 

* * *

**«Цепляю» папочек на детской площадке —**  
**Вот так я провожу свои дни.**  
**Прогнав с лица хмурый вид,**  
**Я помогаю им чувствовать себя живыми.**  
**Я делаю это быстро и непристойно,**  
**Я на пути к успокоению.**

* * *

 

Бывали моменты, когда он ощущал себя почти нормально, а затем — моменты, когда он хотел выбраться из собственной кожи и убежать от всего, что делало его человеком, если его еще можно назвать таковым. После разговора с Робин последних было все больше.

Три месяца без друзей — не такой уж и большой срок. Черт возьми, этого времени недостаточно для того, чтобы Зоро избавился от привычки тянуться за телефоном каждый раз, как потеряется, чтобы спросить у Нами дорогу. Он до сих пор просыпался, ожидая увидеть Луффи на кухне, уничтожавшего всю его еду. И иногда его переполняло чувство вины от мысли, что Чоппер мог найти его с коктейлем из наркотиков, бегущим по его венам.

Хуже всего ему было после особо яркого сна о его девятнадцатом дне рождения, когда он провел весь день с Санджи, и вечером тот подарил ему Китецу — прекрасный меч, который он выслеживал все лето, чтобы подарить Зоро.

В тот день, трахая Деллинджера, он зарывался лицом в его светлые волосы и ненавидел себя каждую секунду секса.

Но Деллинджер теперь недоступен: ему только исполнился двадцать один год, а потом стал любимчиком Доффи. Поэтому Зоро пытал удачу с любым несчастным парнем, заглядывающих в Дресс Розу, и в этот раз нашел на своем месте в баре явно нервничающего мужчину, потягивающего Космо.

Он выглядел примерно на десять лет старше Зоро — на тридцать четыре или тридцать пять, — но внешне был привлекательным. Каштановые волосы, отливающие рыжиной, спрятаны под шапкой, а стройная фигура — уродливым коричневым пальто. Его тело буквально кричало «здесь свежее мясо», а недалеко уже кружили несколько акул, когда Зоро приземлился рядом с ним на стул.

— Привет, — хмыкнул Зоро, подав Детке знак, чтобы та принесла два стакана виски — его любимый напиток в последнее время.

— З-здравствуйте, — мужчина, пошатнувшись, посмотрел на Зоро большими глазами. Его щеки покрылись алым цветом, и он поспешно отвернулся.

Зоро ухмыльнулся, откинувшись спиной о барную стойку с важным видом, и забрал у Детки заказ.

— Вот, выпей это, — приказал Зоро, протянув мужчине второй стакан.

— Эм, не нужно. Я…

— Это намного лучше, — настаивая, перебил Зоро. Он знал, что представлял собой устрашающую картину, но усугубил положение, бросив на собеседника грозный взгляд. Мужчина практически подорвался на стуле, чтобы скорее выпить содержимое, выкашляв большую часть виски, потому что явно не привык к жжению алкоголя.

Зоро прыснул со смеху и осушил свой стакан. Взглядом он изучал не подходящий по размеру деловой костюм в паре с удобными коричневыми ботинками и странные разводы на белой рубашке в районе пояса.

— Тяжелый день на работе? — поинтересовался он.

Мужчина удивленно моргнул.

— Я не… На самом деле я стоматолог. Сегодня был… долгий день в суде.

Зоро заинтересованно приподнял бровь.

— В чем провинился? Водил машину в нетрезвом состоянии? Непристойно вел себя на публике? Ударил в лицо полицейского?

— Ты все это делал? — недоверчиво спросил мужчина, и Зоро только ухмыльнулся. — Нет, всего лишь штраф за парковку. Но, эм… Видимо, моя жена хочет развод.

— А-а. Тогда одного стакана виски тут будет недостаточно, — сказал Зоро и жестом попросил Детку принести ему бутылку.

Мужчина слабо сопротивлялся, но после третьей стопки перестал мямлить и расслабился. Естественно, он сразу же начал трепаться, а Зоро пришлось мириться со скулежом мужчины о том, как сильно он все еще любит свою жену, хотя она и изменила ему с боссом, кузеном и бог знает кем еще.

— Что ж, чувак, мне жаль это говорить, но звучит так, будто она настоящая сука, — сказал Зоро, начиная думать, что от этого мужика будет больше проблем, чем пользы.

— Нет! Она… прекрасна! — невнятно пробормотал мужчина. — Мы были вместе еще со ш-школы. Король и королева бала! И наши дети… посмотри!

Зоро уставился на многочисленные фотографии в чужом кошельке. Это была одна из моделей с множеством отсеков, где можно было увидеть четыре или пять фотографий всей его семьи. Зоро приметил на них симпатичную темноволосую женщину и троих детей: старшему на вид было лет десять, а младшему — пять.

— Это твоя семья? — спросил Зоро. Его взгляд был приклеен к фотографиям.

— Ага, — невнятно согласился тот. — Я, блядь, так сильно их люблю. Я должен… поговорить с ней. Все еще может наладиться, верно?

— Она тебе изменила, — напомнил Зоро.

— Я люблю ее.

Почему? Эта сука изменила ему с кузеном. Она попросила о разводе, и, скорее всего, уже трахается с каким-то левым парнем, при этом отобрав все у бедного ублюдка, который сидел рядом с ним. И он все еще ее любил?

— Что ж, дерзай, — кивнул Зоро. — Но сначала… Я хочу тебе кое-что показать.

Тот лучезарно улыбнулся и охотно последовал за Зоро на верхний этаж, ближе к задней части помещения, где было тише и темнее, и меньше шансов, что им кто-то помешает.

— Ч-что это? — спросил мужчина, смущенно оглядывая узкую комнату. — Ты это хотел мне показать?

— Нет, — ответил Зоро. Скользнув рукой в задний карман, он достал маленький пакетик с тремя белыми таблетками. — Я просто подумал, что тебе стоит повеселиться.

— Повеселиться?

— Да. Знаешь, она ведь тебе изменила. Может, нам стоит вернуть ей должок, — Зоро достал таблетку и ухмыльнулся, когда глаза мужчины округлились.

— Я не з-знаю…

— Будет здорово, — пообещал Зоро. — Вот так, давай я помогу. — Зоро положил таблетку на кончик языка и прежде, чем парень смог придумать очередную отговорку, поцеловал. Тот нервно вздохнул, и Зоро воспользовался этим, чтобы протолкнуть ему таблетку в рот, мысленно ухмыльнувшись, когда почувствовал, как мужчина проглотил ее.

Зоро не прекратил поцелуй, двигаясь вперед, пока они не достигли маленькой кровати. Мужчина охотно упал на нее спиной, ухватившись руками за плечи Зоро, и охнул в чужие губы.

Зоро прервал поцелуй до того, как в легких закончился воздух и отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на партнера. Его щеки покрывал яркий румянец, который спускался вниз — на шею и грудь. Выступившая испарина в тусклом свете придавала коже немного блеска. Он на самом деле был привлекательным мужчиной, хорошо сложенным, ухоженным, и в отличной физической форме — в этом Зоро убедился, когда расстегнул его рубашку.

Зоро избавился от собственной, взял мужчину за руку и положил на свою грудь, позволяя тому почувствовать горячую кожу.

— Так… Что скажешь? — хрипло прошептал Зоро.

Он увидел точный момент, когда из глаз мужчины ушло сопротивление, но все равно ждал, пока тот не ответит: «Хорошо».

Зоро растянул в улыбке уголок рта.

— Я сделаю так, что ты совершенно о ней забудешь.

 

 

 

* * *

**Ты ушел и я должен оставаться**  
**Под кайфом, все время,**  
**Чтобы перестать думать о тебе.**  
**У-у, у-у...**  
**Все время под кайфом,**  
**Чтобы перестать думать о тебе.**  
**У-у, у-у...**  
**Мои дни проходят как в тумане,**  
**Пытаясь забыть тебя, малыш,**  
**Я иду на попятную.**  
**Мне придётся всю жизнь оставаться под кайфом,**  
**Чтобы забыть, что я скучаю по тебе.**  
**У-у, у-у...**

* * *

 

Его звали Джексон, и он продолжал приходить за большим. Он делал вид, будто просто приятно проводил время в баре, но оба понимали, чем именно закончится их вечер. Джексон твердил Зоро, что скоро все закончится, потому что жена дала ему второй шанс. Но две недели спустя он вернулся, только в этот раз золотое обручальное кольцо оставляло ожоги на коже Зоро.

Ророноа не забыл о Робин, как и о именах в предоставленном списке. Он думал о том, стоит ли ей сказать, что Верго ее предал, но потом решил: все же не стоит. У нее всегда был туз в рукаве, и наступило самое время, чтобы у Зоро тоже имелся один.

Он не рассказал Доффи о Виоле, Пинк и Беллами, тем не менее сам решил внимательно за ними следить. И отстаивать свои интересы. В том, что все считали тебя ебнутым, склонным к саморазрушению парнем, были плюсы: Доффи не верил, что у Зоро было хоть что-то, ради чего стоило бы жить, поэтому обычно не особо переживал, рассказывая секреты. Возможно, он был прав насчет смысла жизни. Но одно дело, когда тебе насрать, что случится лично с тобой, и совсем другое — позволять кому-либо другому портить твою жизнь.

Существовал лишь один человек, который мог наебать Зоро, и это он сам.

Местоположения, имена, номера банковских счетов, псевдонимы… Зоро знал их все. Он практически был управляющим, только зарплата оставалась дерьмовей некуда.

И вскоре Зоро узнал кое-что по-настоящему важное. У Доффи появилась привычка впутываться в рисковый бизнес. Возомнил себя неприкасаемым, лучшим в своем роде, и поэтому стал крайне избирательным относительно того, к чьим советам прислушиваться. Поэтому Зоро особо не удивился, когда Детка сообщила о том, что Доффи решил расширить свой бизнес в России.

— Я думал, он вел дела только с Мексикой, Индией и Италией, — нахмурился Зоро.

— Это все потому, что Крокодайл позаботился о Египте, России и Японии, — объяснила Детка. Тонкими пальцами она вырисовывала странные узоры на чувствительной коже под пупком, и Зоро уже начинал чувствовать слабые волны возбуждения, гуляющие по телу. Было раннее утро, и если она продолжит, его хватит на еще один или два захода.

— Значит, Доффи подмял Россию? А что насчет Египта и Японии?

— Египет перехватил Нефертати. Кобра, на удивление, оказался этичным человеком, учитывая, что его самый успешный бизнес связан с наркотиками. Он не занимается торговлей людьми или оружием и, думаю, именно поэтому его называют ручным.

Зоро фыркнул.

— С Японией что?

— Новичок. Его называют Кид… Я не знаю, настоящее ли это имя или Диаманте просто над ним прикалывается. В любом случае его бизнес быстро идет в гору и смещает в сторону Доффи. Однако у нас более крупная сделка. Я слышала, что большой русский босс тоже использовал мечи, чтобы сражаться.

Зоро заинтересованно вскинул голову.

— Да? Как его зовут?

— Хмм-м. Кажется, Михоук.

Дракуль Михоук. Не многие знали о нем, но вот Зоро знал. Михоук был знаменит среди мечников, и Куина была по уши в него влюблена, когда они были детьми. Однажды ей приснился сон, в котором она одержала над ним победу, и Зоро пошутил, что тоже его победит. Но потом она умерла, а после произошло много всякого дерьма. И пусть Зоро продолжал совершенствовать навыки, он не строил иллюзий относительно своей силы. Поединок с Михоуком — чистой воды самоубийство. И, если честно, даже думать об этом чертовски неприятно.

Зоро прыснул со смеху и повернулся, внезапно оседлав бедра Детки. У него снова стоял, а она до сих пор была растянутой и влажной, поэтому он легко скользнул внутрь. Она громко ахнула, прикрыла глаза и пальцами впилась в его бицепс.

— Что смешного? — выдохнула она.

— Раньше я был мечтательным ребенком, — честно ответил Зоро, придерживаясь медленного ритма. — Кем ты хотела стать, когда была ребенком?

Детка прикусила нижнюю губу, румянец с щек перемещался ниже — на покачивающуюся грудь. С ее губ сорвался протяжный грудной стон, прежде чем она изнуренно ответила:

— Б-балериной. А ты?

Зоро не ответил вслух. Он хотел, чтобы им гордились. Он мечтал, чтобы Куина им гордилась. Именно она любила фехтование и усердно тренировалась, пытаясь достигнуть уровня отца. Зоро присоединился только потому, что она была его героем, и он хотел стать таким же как она, когда вырастет.

Только вот у нее не было шанса повзрослеть, поэтому Зоро не знал, что делать со своей жизнью. И когда его спрашивали, чем он собирается заниматься, Зоро повторял одну и ту же фразу: «Я хочу стать великим фехтовальщиком». Он повторял ее так часто, что и сам поверил, и поверили другие. Все его друзья были уверены, что однажды Зоро одолеет самого сильного фехтовальщика, даже после того как Михоук залег на дно несколько лет назад. Санджи подарил ему Китецу, Брук познакомил с легендарным Рюма, Чоппер обрабатывал раны, и остальные поддерживали его всеми возможными способами.

— Зоро! — простонала Детка, ее хватка стала почти болезненной. — Блядь… Господи боже мой, твою мать!

Зоро глухо застонал, обхватив руками Детку за талию, и усадил ее на свои бедра. Он чувствовал, как она прижималась к нему грудью. Ладонями Зоро сжал круглую задницу и опускал ее вниз всякий раз, как поддавался наверх. А когда Детка облизывала и кусала его губы, Зоро открывал рот и позволял ей себя целовать. Она просила о мелочах, и Зоро не был конченым ублюдком, чтобы ей отказать.

Ее губы были приторно-сладкими, и Зоро ненавидел ощущение густого блеска на своих губах. Но целовал ее еще более неистово, потому что все, что с ней связано — неправильно. Детка испорченная и сломанная, опустошенная и одинокая, и Зоро точно такой же. Зоро понимал: завтра он будет чувствовать себя паршивее некуда, возненавидит себя и будет казнить после того, как она уйдет. Но в этом нет ничего страшного, потому что Детка, блядь, настолько грязная, что ничего не изменится, если Зоро оставит на ней еще немного грязи. И наоборот.

Потому что ему было плевать, кого трахать. На следующий день всегда оставался ужасный осадок — странные чувства, которыми истекало сердце, — но с Деткой, по крайней мере, среди них не было вины.

 

 

 

* * *

**Продолжаю разыгрывать этот спектакль,**  
**В котором веселью нет конца.**  
**О-о...**  
**Не могу снова идти домой один,**  
**Нужен кто-то, кто притупит мою боль.**  
**О-о...**

* * *

 

Джексон шел на дно. Зоро даже не заметил, когда тот стал чаще приходить в Дресс Розу. И ему, в общем-то, было плевать, если Джексон приставал к нему больше обычного: Зоро приводил клиента Доффи не в первый раз, а значит, у парня было достаточно денег, чтобы платить за маленькие таблетки, о которых он умолял каждый раз, как Зоро его трахал.

Однако в ту секунду, когда Зоро привел Джексона к себе в квартиру, он понял: что-то не так. Он не придал большого значения тому, что тот попросил показать свое жилье. И ничего бы и дальше не замечал, если бы Джексон не закатил истерику, когда увидел нижнее белье Детки среди грязных вещей Зоро.

— Остынь, — рявкнул Зоро после того, как Джексон перестал орать. Трава не давала никакого эффекта, но только она была у Детки, когда та пришла к нему утром, а когда ему что-то предлагали, Зоро не отказывался. — Я тебе не изменяю, потому что мы не вместе. У тебя есть жена, забыл?

— Так в этом вся проблема? Тогда я подам на развод.

Зоро застыл. Ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы осознать сказанные слова.

— Что? — наконец выдавил он.

— Я ее брошу, — пообещал Джексон, встав на колени прямо перед сидящим Зоро, чтобы заглянуть тому в глаза. — Я люблю тебя.

Грудь распирало от зарождающегося смеха, но с губ не сорвалось ни звука. Зоро знал, что испытывал к нему Джексон, и это не было любовью. Он сам испытывал то же самое к Дазу: у Зоро, как и у Джексона, была зависимость, которую тот подкармливал. Всякий раз, когда Зоро в нем нуждался, хотел забыться и раствориться во мраке, Даз был рядом, а в ладонях держал спасение. Даз всегда был готов помочь Зоро и ни разу не подвел.

Не влюбись он в Санджи, Зоро так никогда бы и не узнал, что такое настоящая любовь. Он бы никогда не ощутил настоящее искреннее чувство. И, возможно, тогда Зоро бы тоже перепутал благодарность и влюбленность.

Но то, что Джексон чувствовал к своей жене, видимо, не было таким сильным как то, что Зоро испытывал к Санджи. Или то, что Санджи испытывал к Конис.

— Ты любишь меня? — тихо спросил Зоро. Все, кто его знал, сразу бы определили нотку опасности в голосе, но Джексон ничего не заметил. — Ты ее бросишь?

— Да, — моментально ответил Джексон. — Ради нас. И ты тоже ее бросишь, так ведь? — спросил он, напомнив о лифчике Детки.

Зоро посмотрел на него, затем пожал плечами.

— Хорошо. Если ты бросишь свою жену, я перестану трахать Детку.

— Всех, — быстро и горячо поправил его Джексон. — Ты будешь только моим.

Зоро нахмурился, но быстро взял себя в руки, придав лицу нейтральное выражение.

— Хорошо. Но тебе придется с ней развестись. И я не люблю детей, так что тебе и от них придется отказаться.

— Я все сделаю, сделаю, — без колебаний ответил Джексон, даже на секунду не задумавшись, на что согласился. Зоро собрал всю волю в кулак, чтобы не ударить того в лицо.

— Сейчас я дам тебе маленькое угощение, но не приходи ко мне до тех пор, пока не принесешь доказательство того, что ты от нее ушел, — сказал ему Зоро, пока Джексон быстро и послушно кивал, прямо как возбужденный щенок. — Хороший мальчик, — произнес Зоро, и было очевидно, что Джексон не слышал издевки в его голосе. — Повернись. Встань на четвереньки.

Джексон даже ничего не спросил, не попытался оказать сопротивление. Он застонал, когда Зоро в него вошел, и продолжал громко скулить и вскрикивать, пока Зоро использовал его, чтобы кончить. И да, Зоро чувствовал себя немного виноватым. Именно он дал Джексону его первую таблетку, но Джексон сам продолжал просить о большем.

Винить себя в зависимости Джексона практически тоже самое, как если бы Даз обвинял себя в зависимости Зоро. Даз его не заставлял, Зоро сам возвращался за добавкой. Зоро некого винить в том, кем он стал. Ни Даза, ни, тем более, Санджи.

У него был выбор, но Зоро сломался и решил пойти по самому легкому пути. Только вот на момент, когда Зоро сдался своей зависимости, он уже все потерял. У него не было Куины, не было Санджи и друзей — он чувствовал — тоже не было.

Джексон получил второй шанс от своей жены, пусть даже эта сука изменяла. У него были дети, которых он, скорее всего, любил, если судить по фотографиям. У него не было причины возвращаться, абсолютно никакой.

Влюблен в Зоро? Этот парень понятия не имел, что означает это слово. Он ничего не знал о Зоро. Неужели он думал, раз Зоро его трахал, значит любил? Он действительно думал, только потому, что Зоро позволял ему кончить, Джексон ему небезразличен?

Он действительно считал, что его существование волновало Зоро в той же степени, что и существование Санджи?

Джексон кончил, громко застонав, и дождавшись, когда Зоро получит свою долю удовольствия, повернулся и прижался к его губам. Зоро позволил себя поцеловать, а также прижаться к себе и заснуть рядом.

Там он его и оставил: голого в своей постели. Перед уходом Зоро написал записку, в которой говорилось, что встретятся они в следующий раз в Дресс Розе только тогда, когда он принесет документы о разводе.

Когда Зоро вернулся в клуб, первое что он сделал — нашел Деллинджера. Тот был в процессе заключения сделки с клиентом солидного возраста, одетый в обтягивающие шортики и каблуки на высокой шпильке, а губы были накрашены красной помадой.

— Чего тебе? — рявкнул он, прожигая Зоро взглядом, но не отрываясь от клиента: крутил бедрами на коленях, демонстрируя несомненно потрясающий танец.

— Есть один клиент, он… вязнет.

Деллинджер вопросительно приподнял брови.

— Он должен нам деньги?

— Пока что нет, — признался Зоро. — Но у него появился этот взгляд. Еще немного, и это может случиться.

— А мне зачем об этом знать? Позаботься о нем.

Зоро поморщился.

— Не хотелось бы. Я буду тебе должен.

Услышав эти слова, Деллинджер прервался.

— Ты просишь меня об услуге, Ророноа Зоро?

— Да, — покорно подтвердил Зоро. — Прошу.

Деллинджер широко и угрожающе улыбнулся.

— Серьезно? Он один из твоих, верно? Но ты ведь знаешь, каким я могу быть… игривым, да?

— Играйся с ним сколько и как хочешь, — лязгнул зубами Зоро. — Просто держи его от меня подальше.

— О-о, как интересно. Как я его узнаю?

— Он будет меня искать, — объяснил Зоро. — Если придет с бумагами о разводе, он твой. А если нет, то просто вышвырни его.

— Развод… Зоро, у тебя появился сталкер? — фыркнул Деллинджер. — Боже мой! Знаешь, этого бы не случилось, если бы ты не ебал все, что движется.

— Заткнись нахуй. Он просто очередной наркоман, — рявкнул Зоро. — Так ты сделаешь то, о чем я прошу, или нет?

— Сделаю, — пожал плечами Деллинджер. — Если ты не повелся даже на мою охуенную внешность, черта с два я позволю этому мудаку считать, что у него есть шансы.

Зоро закатил глаза.

— Спасибо, Деллинджер.

— Не за что!

Он знал, что пожалеет об этом, но у него не было другого выбора. Ему даже стало немного не по себе от того, что он развязал руки Деллинджеру и натравил на ничего не подозревающего ублюдка. Но три недели спустя, когда он заметил Джексона среди группы танцующих в Дресс Розе с папкой документов подмышкой, все чувство вины мигом испарилось.

Когда пару часов спустя к нему подошел Деллинджер с измазанными в крови руками и копией свидетельства о разводе Джексона, Зоро почувствовал… жирное ничего.

— Он был очарователен, Зоро, — сказал ему Деллинджер. — Может быть, я оставлю его себе. Как только синяки рассосутся, естественно.

— Он весь твой.

 

 

 

* * *

**Продолжаю разыгрывать этот спектакль,**  
**В котором веселью нет конца.**  
**О-о...**  
**Не могу снова идти домой один,**  
**Нужен кто-то, кто притупит мою боль.**  
**О-о...**

* * *

 

Приехал Михоук, и по этому случаю Доффи закрыл клуб. Зоро предоставили выходной, дав возможность делать то, что ему хочется, а в последнее время ему ничего не хотелось. Поэтому Зоро был дома, когда ему пришла посылка.

— Спасибо, — сказал Зоро курьеру, приняв у того с рук толстый конверт. Захватив банку пива со стола, он устроился на кровати и переключил телевизор на канал с мультиками. После чего открыл конверт и высыпал содержимое на покрывало.

Первое, что он увидел — фотографии, где был запечатлен он сам. Зоро стоял на пустой парковке, окруженный лежащими на асфальте бессознательными телами, а сам он как раз был в процессе избиения еще шести человек. Это случилось три дня назад. Стычка произошла с мелкой бандой, которая посягнула на территорию Доффи.

Среди них обнаружилось еще несколько фотографий, где Зоро совершал различные незаконные действия, худшее из которых включало в себя кражу машины, потому что — насколько он помнил — владелец этой машины взбесил его, когда Зоро был пьян.

Среди вороха фотографий лежала записка с элегантным курсивным почерком Робин.

_«Мне кажется, я сказала тебе быть осторожным. Не злоупотребляй нашей дружбой»._

Отложив записку, Зоро взял в руки небольшой пакет на замке со всеми негативами. Он фыркнул и откинул их в сторону, чтобы позже сжечь. Скорее всего, именно Беллами сделал все фотографии. Зоро помнил, что тот держал на него затаенную злобу с тех пор, как захотел заполучить себе Детку, и постоянно сновал рядом.

Несмотря на то, что Беллами всего лишь гнусный преступник, стоило признать: этот парень — удивительный романтик. Захотел предоставить Детке хорошую жизнь и все такое. На самом деле Зоро считал, что Беллами для нее очень даже подходил, но Детка сильно погрязла, чтобы увидеть выход из сложившейся дерьмовой жизни. Зоро не хотел убеждать ее в обратном.

Ему действительно следовало поблагодарить Робин, хоть изначально он и не просил ее об этой услуге. Она передала ему документы потому, что этого хотела. Даже если бы Зоро поймали и отправили в тюрьму, ему было все равно. Хотя… Сидя за решеткой было бы пиздец как трудно достать дозу, но зато он мог бы пройти курс реабилитации.

Зоро громко засмеялся от того, насколько абсурдной была эта мысль. Нет уж, его не арестуют. Робин всегда прикрывала его спину, пусть и старалась выглядеть при этом непреклонно. Когда-то она тоже была сломлена, даже хуже, чем Зоро сейчас, но ей удалось найти выход. Луффи знал об этом лучше, чем кто-либо еще, в основном потому, что именно он помог ей выкарабкаться.

Пыталась ли она помочь? Разница между Робин и Зоро заключалась в том, что у Робин не было выбора. Ее буквально втянули туда, куда Зоро вошел плавной походкой. Робин хотела быть спасенной, а Зоро — нет.

Он опустил взгляд на содержимое посылки, вновь взяв в руки фотографии, чтобы посмотреть, за каким еще дерьмом застал его Беллами.

Продажи, сделки, шантаж, насилие, употребление наркотиков, порча имущества… В принципе, весь перечень его обязанностей. Зоро захохотал, увидев фотографию, на которой он ударил полицейского в лицо. Его не арестовали только потому, что этот самый полицейский был клиентом Доффи. Да, конечно, он мог надеть на Зоро наручники и отправить в тюрьму, но тогда бы он потерял свою работу, семью и карьеру. Никому нет дела до низкосортного отморозка в тюрьме, когда все внимание сосредотачивается на коррумпированном человеке в форме.

Смех Зоро резко оборвался, и с губ сорвался болезненный стон, когда он увидел следующую фотографию.

На ней был изображен Санджи. Он, одетый в голубую медицинскую форму, ярко улыбался в камеру; в глазах застыли непролитые слезы. Мокрые от пота волосы были зачесаны назад, открывая завивающиеся брови. В руках он держал — такого маленького, что казалось, будто там просто ворох из одеял, — ребенка.

Своего ребенка.

Санджи держал сверток, будто самую драгоценную и хрупкую вещь на земле, и даже через фотографию Зоро мог прочитать выражение полного счастья и удовлетворения на его лице. Санджи смотрел прямо в объектив, одной рукой уютно и тепло прижимал к себе ребенка, а второй держался за крошечную ручку — такую маленькую, что даже целый кулак не смог бы обхватить один из длинных пальцев Санджи.

Зоро перевернул фотографию и прочитал вторую короткую записку, которую оставила ему Робин: _Ее зовут Клоя Винсмок. Думаю, тебе было бы интересно узнать._

Зоро даже не осознал тот факт, что швырнул бутылку пива в противоположную стену, пока не услышал, как стекло разбилось на кусочки. Звук прогремел как выстрел, и он спрыгнул с кровати так, будто она полыхала огнем.

— Нахуй ее, — прорычал Зоро, не понимая, кого именно он имел в виду: Робин или младенца. — _Нахуй_.

Он быстро начал копаться в вещах, пока не нашел искомый клочок бумаги, после чего схватил ключи и вышел из квартиры. Потратив много времени на поиски, Зоро все-таки нашел человека, которого желал увидеть.

— Эй, Ророноа, как…

Зоро не дал Беллами закончить приветствие. Тот упал на пол с уже сломанным носом, но Зоро мало это волновало. Его друзья — остальные, блядь, члены маленькой банды — окружили его, но Зоро положил их всех.

Твою мать, он забыл принести с собой Шисуй. Зоро мог бы разрезать Беллами на две части за секунду, но, опять же, перелом чужих костей собственными руками выступал чем-то сродни терапевтического средства. Этот крупный парень не равен Зоро — никогда не был и не станет, — но данный факт не умолял его ярость. Зоро было все равно, куда летели его кулаки. Его, блядь, не волновало, куда приземлялись удары от ботинок. Он замедлился, только когда Беллами потерял сознание.

Но и на этом Зоро не остановился. Нет, он схватил Беллами за волосы и потащил к машине, предварительно достав ключи из кармана бессознательной туши, и поехал в Дресс Розу. Клуб был закрыт, но Зоро отправил Детке сообщение, чтобы та открыла ему дверь, и его просьба была послушно выполнена.

— Зоро… Мать твою, что с ним случилось? — закричала Детка.

— Я случился, — прорычал Зоро. — Позови всех!

— Они все в баре… Зоро, в другую сторону.

Зоро махнул рукой, призывая ее показать дорогу, на этот раз таща Беллами за, скорее всего, сломанную ногу. Как Детка и сказала, Семья собралась у бара. Взгляд Зоро остановился на Михоуке всего на секунду, после чего он бросил Беллами и припечатал ладонью записку, которую взял с тумбочки, перед Дофламинго.

— Не хочешь объяснить, кто это сделал? — сказал Доффи, даже не удосужившись взглянуть на принесенную Зоро бумагу: его взгляд был прикован к Беллами.

— Я сделал, — прохрипел Зоро.

— И почему ты чуть было не убил одного из моих лучших продавцов?

— Если бы ты прочитал записку, то понял, — зарычал Зоро. — Он работает на УБН. Здесь список всех людей, которые внедрились в твой бизнес.

Глаза Доффи сузились, и он наконец-то взял в руки бумагу. Улыбка никуда не пропала с его лица, но на лбу проступили вены от ярости.

— Откуда это у тебя? — потребовал объяснения Требол.

— Не твое ебаное дело, — огрызнулся Зоро. — У меня свои источники. Можешь провести расследование и убедиться, что я это не выдумал.

— И зачем ты мне это отдал? — опасно спросил Доффи.

— Думаю, тебе было бы интересно узнать, — пожал плечами Зоро.

«Нахуй ее», — снова подумал Зоро, но теперь он точно понимал, кому были адресованы слова. «Пошла ты нахуй, Робин».

Существовал лишь один человек, который мог наебать Зоро, и это он сам.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) ВПЧ — вирус папилломы человека.  
> 2) УБН — управление по борьбе с наркотиками.


End file.
